phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Felinoel
Inactive creator/no other admins As far as I can tell, the creator of this wiki hasn't contributed an article since June 18. I've emailed him to try and get him to turn over some admin access to me, so that I can help out with some of the work. Superflash101 and I have been working hard in a vacuum trying to get this up to speed, and since I seem to be the more experienced of the two of us, I have taken the initiative to get some of the privileges for the site. Hopefully if we get some more users from some of the places I have "advertised" at, we can really get the ball rolling. —Topher 19:18, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Not sure what it is you're asking here. If you clear out your browser's cache, the new logo pic will show up as the logo in the corner of each page. If you are looking for all the pages on the wiki, then go to . —Topher 00:58, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Apologies I'm sorry if I've been coming on a little strong the last day or two. I've just been seeing more and more things that could be done on the wiki, like the new "createplates" that are like templates for page creation that haven't been instituted around here because there's no admins to request them and build them. I've been trying to make the wiki run like a big wiki instead of a small one. Mostly because I want this to be a big wiki eventually and I'm used to having those rules from spending so much time at Memory Alpha. I will try and chill out about the small stuff like blanking pages that only you have edited and how many ":"'s a person uses in talk pages. I'll try and remember this is supposed to be fun and nothing is too serious. Plus, I'll try not to do so much on the site when I'm as tired as I was last night. Again, I'm sorry. I'm not perfect by any means, but at least I know when I messed up and how to apologize. (P.S. Check out Template:Infobox character) —Topher 19:08, 25 August 2008 (UTC) What's going on? Felinoel, I've noticed that you have changed every episode so that it has a standard color in the information template. Please, stop! I have come up with a system for the color to each episode that depends on the episode. Please, leave that alone and let them have different colors. Beside, if you did do a standard color(which I'm begging you not to), Red and Yellow wouldn't fit the show, Orange and Yellow would. Please listen to me.--SuperFlash101 14:18, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Conversation finished here. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:24, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Voting Hey, felinoel, you should check out the voting forum, Vote! Featured Article. We need to get votes to decide. Thanks. -Call me the "Flash"! (Talk) 23:35, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Activity Are you still able to be active here? If not, I can understand that you're busy, but as I've seen you've begun to become more active on Avatar Wiki recently, I was wondering if you were able to be on here as well. As you can see, the wiki's really grown since the last time you edited. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:35, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :They were getting a little edgy with me on the Avatar wiki and I am usually more of a lurker but I can try to be more talky here too, its just that I haven't seen every episode of Phineas and Ferb as I have Avatar so my memory wouldn't be as good and I would need to watch more Phineas and Ferb I guess... felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Ah, okay. Thanks for letting me know. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 00:04, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Style Hey. Since you've been gone for a while, I think you should read over the new policies, most importantly POV, Manual of Style, and PF:NCP. Thanks! The Flash {talk} 16:27, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh! And quick peaks at FAQ is important too. ;) The Flash {talk} 16:28, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::-_-' :::Was that information seriously needed to be given their own pages? Who doesn't know that...? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:46, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Surprisingly, nearly every non-regular editor. That is if you're talking FAQ. If you're talking about the other stuff, they're needed policies because no one immediately knows this stuff coming on here. The Flash {talk} 16:57, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :So can you please take a look at POV? Since most of your articles have the episode name exactly in them, when they're supposed to be after in parenthesis. It's all in that link, thanks! The Flash {talk} 18:09, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Odd, must have looked over that... but most of the articles I created were copied from other articles? felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Ah, okay. The Flash {talk} 18:40, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Voting Hey. Just messaging you to inform you about some community discussions, found here. The most important ones there are barnstars and Article of the Month. Thanks! The Flash {talk} 15:23, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :xD, Those are the two I didn't vote in. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:30, 13 June 2009 (UTC) lol. The Flash {talk} 15:38, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Countbox Huh, cool, thanks. The Flash {talk} 17:06, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Infoboxes I did make the majority of them, yes. You can view all of them in Category:Templates, if there's "Infobox" at all in the name. The Flash {talk} 15:59, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Sarcasm? Sorry if that's all we have, I was just trying to help you out and answer your question. You don't have to be rude. The Flash {talk} 18:05, 14 June 2009 (UTC)